


Blwyddwyn Newydd Dda

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [30]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rooftop, time slows as Jack and Ianto ring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blwyddwyn Newydd Dda

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day thirty-one: " Happy New Year."

If he closes his eyes and ignores the sounds of the city, he pretends he can hear the joyous shouts and revelry of those below celebrating the turn of another year.

But high above the city streets under a canopy of stars and awash in alabaster moonlight with Ianto held tight against his chest there is nothing but the vastness of the universe above them and the echoing glow of Cardiff below.

Jack refuses to think of Alex or the Doctor, John or Gray, or the close calls and impossibly near misses. Instead, he moans into Ianto’s kiss, grounding himself with the feel of Ianto’s warm lips against his, the tortuously slow rub of his arse against his hard cock, the bruising grip on his forearm as he clings to Jack a stark contrast to the almost reverent gentleness of the fingers carding through his hair.

Being lost in this moment, caught somewhere in the dizzy haze between heaven and earth, is more precious to Jack than any stone or gem could ever be. The emotions coursing through his veins, the feeling of flying while on the precipice of falling, the fire that courses through him and brings wanton tears to his eyes are the only things that remain as the world fades and three small words they’ll never say hang in the air around them like the sparkle of the stars above.

They break apart when the need for air becomes too great, Ianto’s head resting on his shoulder and chest heaving as he draws in shallow breaths. He turns his head, breath hot on Jack’s cheek as he pushes luxuriously back into him. Jack moans and Ianto bites his bottom lip to stifle his own as waves of pleasure roll between and through them.

“ _Blwyddwyn Newydd Dda_ , Jack,” Ianto sighs, lips brushing against Jack’s flushed skin.

Jack smiles and meets pale blue eyes that catch and reflect the starlight. He tightens his arms around Ianto, trying to draw him impossibly close still, and Ianto's head lolls, gasping as Jack thrusts against him.

“Happy New Year, Ianto,” he whispers against Ianto’s ear, loving the way Ianto shivers and presses back into him.

As their lips meet in a kiss that goes to their heads like champagne bubbles, the stars their only witness, they lose themselves in a love too strong to be tainted by fickle words left unspoken.


End file.
